Cinco minutos con Hermione
by LADY GRANSLEY
Summary: Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Cuando Hermione se convierte en una víctima más de los misteriosos ataques ocurridos en Hogwarts, Dean comienza a pensar que lo que siente por ella quizás esconde algo más amistad. / Esta historia participa en el reto "Más de 1.000 Historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**CINCO MINUTOS CON HERMIONE**

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Cuando Hermione se convierte en una víctima más de los misteriosos ataques ocurridos en Hogwarts, Dean comienza a pensar que lo que siente por ella quizás esconde algo más amistad.<em>__

* * *

><p><em><em>Esta historia participa en el reto <em><em>"<em>_Más de 1.000 Historias__"__ del foro __"___La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.__

__Reto elegido: "Parejas al Azar" **/** Grupo 4: Segunda Generación (Trío Dorado) **/** Números: 8 y 8 **/** Dean & Hermione__

_**Disclaimer:** Todo el Universo en torno a Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling ______**/** Título y argumento inspirados en "_Cinco horas con Mario", obra de _Miguel Delibes._____

* * *

><p><strong>EL ATAQUE INESPERADO<strong>

–Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde…

Las palabras de la profesora McGonagall que instaban a los alumnos de Gryffindor a tomar precauciones para evitar que se produjesen más ataques, quedaron acalladas por los pensamientos de Dean.

En aquel momento, lo que menos le preocupaba era eso. Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en Hermione. Desde que se suspendiese el partido de quidditch hacía una hora, las mismas preguntas se agolpaban una y otra vez en su mente: ¿Por qué, cómo, dónde, cuándo y quién o qué la había atacado?

El dónde y el cuándo ya lo había explicado antes la profesora McGonagall; el por qué imaginaba que sería debido a que Hermione era muggle y el cómo sinceramente no lo importaba lo más mínimo. Era el quién o mejor dicho el qué lo de verdad Dean quería conocer a toda costa.

Los aplausos de Seamus, que estaba sentado junto a él en la sala común de Gryffindor, sacaron a Dean de su ensimismamiento.

–Sí señor. Tienes toda la razón, Lee. ¿No crees lo mismo, Dean?

–¿Qué dices? Perdona tío. Es que estaba un poco distraído y no tengo ni idea de a lo que refieres. ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Lee? Y por cierto, ¿dónde está McGonagall?

–La profesora hace ya rato que se fue –contestó Seamus–. Y lo de Lee viene a que se ha dado cuenta de que si hacemos un recuento de las personas que han sido petrificadas, veremos que todos los de Slytherin están sanitos y a salvo. ¿No es sospechoso? En fin, creo que ambos sabemos quién es el que más papeletas tiene para ser el culpable de los ataques ¿Verdad?

A pesar de la pregunta retórica de Seamus, Dean no contestó de inmediato, ya que siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona bastante prudente y poco visceral. Reflexionando sobre los hechos, recordó perfectamente la alegría de cierto Slytherin el día que se produjo la primera agresión contra la gata de Filch, así como la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en su cara cuando amenazó a todos los "sangres sucias, enemigos del heredero", según sus propias palabras.

–Draco Malfoy –escupió Dean, finalmente. Seamus asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

En aquel momento, Neville se unió a su conversación y él y Seamus se enfrascaron en una profunda conversación sobre los ataques, el heredero de Slytherin y su monstruo. Dean participaba de vez en cuando de forma puntual, aunque la mayoría de las veces se mostró ausente.

Por dentro, una oleada de odio recorría todo su cuerpo junto con un profundo sentimiento de venganza hacia Malfoy y la preocupación del estado de salud de Hermione, pensamientos que ocupaban principalmente su cabeza.

La charla sobre la Cámara de Secretos, que llenó horas de conversación no sólo en la torre de Gryffindor sino también por todos los rincones del castillo de Hogwarts, se prolongó durante aquella tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ES NINGUNA SANGRE SUCIA<strong>

Si durante la noche Dean apenas pudo conciliar el sueño debido a los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, a la mañana siguiente descubrió que ésta no había amanecido mucho mejor. Durante el desayuno, dos terribles noticias recorrían las largas mesas del comedor de Hogwarts: la detención de Hagrid y la huida de Dumbledore, ocurridas la pasada noche.

En los días posteriores, el ambiente en el castillo se enrareció. El miedo y la preocupación entre alumnos y profesores a la incertidumbre sobre lo que podía suceder ahora que el director no estaba en el colegio se apoderaron de todos. Así pues, por el día no era difícil ver que todos caminaban en pequeños grupos, sin separase un ápice; y durante la tarde-noche, la orden del toque de queda se cumplía a rajatabla y nadie se atrevía a estar pululando por los pasillos fuera de hora.

A los únicos que parecía no afectarles, e incluso, hasta divertirles aquella situación, era a los miembros de Slytherin. Sobre todo a Malfoy, cuya gran sonrisa, ya que dejaba entrever casi hasta sus muelas del juicio, le acompañaba aquellos días donde quiera que fuese. Lo cual daba aún más credibilidad a los rumores de que él era el heredero de Slytherin e hizo que la ira de Dean fuese creciendo y creciendo, hasta el punto de jurarse a sí mismo que no descansaría tranquilo hasta hacerle pagar al de Slytherin todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había causado, dándole su merecido.

–Me sorprende que los sangre sucia no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje –dijo Draco cierto día en voz bien alta para que todos los alumnos le escuchasen, en clase de Pociones con Snape–. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger.

Ante ese comentario desafortunado del Slytherin, Ron se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y Dean hizo lo mismo. Era como si Merlín hubiese hecho caso de sus súplicas: la oportunidad de vengarse de Draco se había presentado al alcance de su mano y Dean decidió no desaprovecharla.

–Eres un gilipollas Malfoy –dijo Ron visiblemente cabreado. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de furia que parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a fulminar con la mirada–. Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar a Hermione.

–Ron tiene razón, eres un gilipollas –contestó Dean, secundando el comentario de Ron.

Muchos alumnos de Gryffindor asintieron y a ninguno le sorprendió que él también saliera en defensa de Hermione. Al fin y al cabo, ella era su compañera de casa, a pesar de que no estaba tan unido a ella como pudieran estarlo Ron o Harry, que eran sus mejores amigos.

–Thomas y Weasley, basta. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, 5 por cada uno de ustedes –intervino Snape, tratando de zanjar la discusión–. Y dejen ya de atacar al señor Malfoy. Él no tiene la culpa de que la señorita Granger fuese tan insensata de ir caminando por ahí, imprudentemente sola después de los ataques.

–Tiene razón, profesor. Ella solita se lo buscó.

–Hermione vale cien veces más que tú, Malfoy –gritó Dean y sin poder contenerse añadió–. Es más, tendrías que ser tú el que ahora está muerto o postrado en una cama en la enfermería y no ella.

Hacia el final de la frase, la voz de Dean se quebró un poco, aunque nadie dio señales de haberse dado cuenta de ello. A cada frase, que decía Draco, las ganas de Dean de pegarle un puñetazo eran mayores y si no fuera porque Seamus le estaba sujetando, ya lo habría hecho hacía rato. Probablemente, lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a Ron, el cual a su lado forcejeaba por librarse a su vez de Harry.

–¿Qué te pasa Thomas? Ese discursito tan airado… Ni que fuera tu novia ¿Es que acaso estás enamorado de ella?

Aquella pregunta de Draco, le hizo enmudecer y sorprendió a todos los presentes, lo que provocó que algunos empezasen a cuchichear entre ellos, en especial las chicas. Dean pudo ver como Pansy parloteaba con sus compañeras mientras no paraba de mirarle y reírse de él. A medida que el silencio de Dean se prolongaba, podía notar como ella no era la única que le estaba observando. Hasta Snape tenía sus ojos burlones puestos en él esperando una respuesta. Toda la clase estaba a la expectativa.

Pero Dean no podía contestar. No podía articular nada, ni decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba paralizado. Le había pillado más desprevenido que al resto. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho a sí mismo muchas veces desde el ataque de Hermione y sin embargo… Sin embargo, no podía contestar a esa pregunta porque ni él mismo sabía aún cual era la respuesta.

–Por Merlín, ¡es cierto! –los ojos le brillaban con una maldad inusitada hasta para él mientras autorespondía a su propia pregunta. Para Draco el silencio confirmaba sus sospechas–. Del traidor a la sangre de Weasley me lo puedo esperar porque no puede aspirar a nada más que a una dientes largos con pelos de loca. Aunque tú también seas un despreciable muggle creo que puedes conseguir alguien mejor. Mira que fijarte en la sabelotodo sangre sucia de Granger…

Segundos después de decir la última frase, Malfoy estaba en el suelo víctima del puñetazo contra su mandíbula propinado por Dean, el cual finalmente había conseguido liberarse del agarre que ejercía Seamus sobre él.

–NO LA LLAMES ASÍ. ELLA NO ES NINGUNA SANGRE SUCIA –gritó.

Y acto seguido y sin darle si quiera al Slytherin tiempo a reaccionar, Dean se colocó sobre su pecho y comenzó a golpear a Draco en la cara repetidamente. Mientras, éste trataba de repeler como podía la lluvia de palos que le estaba cayendo encima.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Dean pudo ver como Ron también se había soltado y trataba de llegar hasta su pelea para darle él también a Malfoy lo que se merecía. No obstante, Crabbe y Goyle, que también se habían unido a la lucha, se lo impedían. Harry, Seamus, Neville, Zabini y Nott salieron en ayuda de sus respectivos compañeros y entonces sin que Snape lo pudiese evitar, la clase se convirtió en una batalla campal entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS DE LA PELEA LLEGA LA CALMA… CON PLANTAS MEDICINALES<strong>

Durante el breve periodo de tiempo en que se dio aquel escenario, los golpes de ellos fueron acompañados con el coro de gritos y llantos proferidos por las chicas de ambos bandos que les pedían que parasen toda aquella locura.

–¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! –el hechizo paralizador lanzado por el profesor Snape, detuvo automáticamente la pelea cuando todos los participantes quedaron en el suelo inmovilizados, justo en la misma posición y postura en que se encontraban en aquel momento.

–Por las barbas de Merlín, nunca jamás en todos mis años de docencia he visto algo semejante –la profesora McGonagall, seguida de Madame Pomfrey, entró en aquel momento en las mazmorras, atraída seguramente por el jaleo producido con el altercado.

Su respiración era agitada, signo de que al oír los gritos había salido corriendo a buscar el origen de éstos. Por encima de sus gafas, sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de las mazmorras y en su rostro severo se reflejó una gran indignación por el panorama presenciado.

–Profesora Minerva –empezó Snape–, si me permite que le cuente lo que ha ocurrido aquí verá que el origen de toda esta trifulca ha sido...

–Sinceramente Severus –cortó ella–, no me importa quién o como empezó todo. No hay excusas que valgan. Con la marcha de Albus, el colegio Hogwarts está pasando tiempos difíciles. Cuando todos tendríamos que permanecer más unidos que nunca, resulta que nuestros alumnos se dedican a pelear entre ellos.

Hizo una pausa, tras la cual prosiguió su discurso.

–Me parece una actitud lamentable por ambas partes y creo que las dos deben ser castigadas como se merecen. A cada casa se le restarán 50 puntos respectivamente y no hay más que hablar. Dicho esto, voy a deshacer el hechizo y quiero que os separéis sin enzarzaros otra vez ¡Finite Incantatem!

Cuando el efecto de hechizo paralizante, que aún afectaba al grupo que había participado en la pelea, desapareció, Malfoy se quitó de encima con un brusco empujón a Dean el cual decidió hacer caso omiso del incidente por la orden de McGonagall.

Tras observar detenidamente a cada uno de los chicos y sus secuelas físicas (narices rotas y sangrantes, labios partidos, etc.), la profesora chasqueó la lengua en señal de reproche mientras les decía:

–Estáis hecho una ruina. Pero nada que un par de Episkeyos no puedan arreglar –dijo, lanzándoles el hechizo correspondiente. Luego se dirigió a la enfermera–. En fin, será mejor que todo siga su curso, es lo que Albus hubiese querido. Poppy, tráete los ungüentos que necesites de la enfermería para curar a los de Slytherin, y tú Severus quédate con ellos hasta entonces. Luego, acompáñalos a su siguiente clase. Gryffindors conmigo, tenéis suerte de que os toque Herbología y no Historia de la Magia.

–¿Por qué crees que ha dicho eso? –preguntó Seamus a Neville, mientras se dirigían de camino a los invernaderos.

–Pues porque allí se encuentran todas las plantas medicinales que sirven para fabricar los ungüentos de Madame Pomfrey. Seguro que encontraremos todo lo necesario para nuestras heridas sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron finalmente, los de Hufflepuff ya estaban enfrascados en la tarea de podar las higueras de Abisinia.

–Empezaba a pensar seriamente que ya no vendríais chicos –dijo la profesora Sprout. Después, al fijarse en las caras magulladas, añadió preocupada–. ¿Y esas pintas? Minerva, ¿pero qué les ha pasado?

–Es una historia un poco larga, Pomona y ahora no puedo contártela. Tengo a los alumnos de cuarto de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor en clase solos, sin vigilancia. Temo que si tardo mucho más tiempo en volver los gemelos Weasley provoquen otro desastre. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego. Bueno, en fin chicas venid aquí que voy a explicaros como podéis podar las higueras sin dañar ni el árbol ni los higos secos y sobretodo sin dañaros a vosotras. No queremos más accidentados ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo dulcemente–. Neville, confío en que sabrás manejarte solo sin mi ayuda.

–Eso creo, gracias por la confianza profesora Sprout.

Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean siguieron a Neville por el invernadero hacia la zona donde se encontraban las plantas medicinales, cargados con las herramientas que iban a utilizar.

–A ver, si aquí... Sí, aquí está lo que busco –dijo Neville, después de examinar todas unos segundos–: Vid Roja y Aloe Vera. Coged todos una hoja de cada y os cuento.

Después de cortar cuidadosamente las hojas necesarias empleando su daga, se acercaron a una mesa para poder trabajar más a gusto, tras lo cual, Neville empezó darles una explicación en profundidad de cada una de ellas como si de una auténtica clase se tratase.

–La Vid Roja (de nombre científico, Vitis Vinifera L.) –dijo, cogiendo una de ellas cuyo aspecto se asemejaba a la palma de una mano abierta–, puede utilizarse como astringente para detener las hemorragias nasales o epistaxis. Para ello, debemos machacar la hoja seca con el mortero hasta reducirla a polvo y aspirar un poco.

–Pero está verde, no seca. La acabamos de cortar... –interrumpió Seamus.

–Lo sé, por eso utilizaremos el hechizo Herbivicus que acelera el crecimiento normal de las plantas. Sigamos con ésta otra de aquí. La hoja alargada es la de Aloe Vera (también llamado Sábila o Acíbar) que posee propiedades antisépticas, bactericidas, antiinflamatorias, hidratantes y regeneradoras y se usa como remedio para los moretones o hematomas. El gel de su interior, aplicado sobre la zona afectada de la piel suele evitar que la zona golpeada no se vuelva morada, ya que suele pasar del rojo directamente al amarillo, para luego recuperarse poco a poco.

–Conoces un montón de datos sobre plantas medicinales, Neville –alabó Harry–. Estoy convencido de que en un futuro llegarás a ser un excelente sanador.

–Gracias, Harry –le contestó el aludido, sonrojándose por el cumplido–. Aunque la verdad, siendo sincero prefiero como profesión la de profesor de Herbología. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, extraer de la pulpa de aloe vera el gel, es muy fácil. Primero, a la hoja le cortamos transversalmente las espinas laterales, la base y la punta. Después, la pelamos por una cara, quedándose el gel de color transparente al descubierto por ese lado y la piel de la hoja por el otro. Así lo podremos coger con facilidad y aplicárnoslo. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y al momento se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

><p><strong>PONIENDO LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA<strong>

Mientras Dean estaba ocupado en limpiar su hoja de aloe vera al igual que la mayoría, Ron por su parte decidió empezar por la hoja de vid roja.

–Herbivicus –el hechizo pronunciado por Ron y que debería haber hecho que la hoja pasase de verde a seca no hizo sino que ésta comenzase a arder.

–Ron, ¿estás loco o es qué pretendes matarnos a todos? –gritó Harry–. ¿Acaso olvidas que tu varita aún sigue estando defectuosa?

–Lo siento, culpa mía. Iré por otra hoja.

Cuando Ron se dirigió hacia donde estaban plantadas las vides rojas, Dean pensó que aquel era el mejor momento para hablar con él a solas sobre lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos con Malfoy.

–Yo que tú cogería dos esta vez –le aconsejó–. Y no lo digo por si vuelves a provocar un pequeño incendio. ¿Qué tal tu nariz?

De los cinco Ron era el que más había sangrado por la nariz debido a sendos puñetazos asestados por Crabbe y Goyle contra la misma.

–Mejor –contestó él secamente, a la par que cortaba otra hoja siguiendo su consejo.

–La próxima vez antes de hacer el hechizo, pídenos ayuda a uno de nosotros, ¿vale? Oye, cambiando de tema… –Lo que estaba a punto de decir, no era fácil para Dean. Necesitaba ser fuerte y armarse de valor, por lo que cogió aire antes de seguir hablando–. Respecto a lo que ha dicho Malfoy hace un rato… Lo de que estoy enamorado de Hermione… No es real, te lo prometo… ¿Me crees, no?

Ron, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, se levantó y le miró fijamente a los ojos, como sopesando lo que acababa de contarle. En el rostro del pelirrojo no se reflejaba ninguna emoción, lo que difícilmente ayudaba a Dean a descubrir cómo se había tomado su noticia.

Aunque más que una noticia, era una verdad a medias ya que lo cierto era que Dean todavía no sabía claramente lo que sentía por ella. Sólo esperaba que Ron no descubriese eso mirándolo a la cara por lo que evitó mostrar su nerviosismo poniendo cara de póker.

Tras unos segundos que a Dean se le hicieron eternos, Ron apartó de él su mirada.

–Te creo –contestó finalmente–. ¿Acaso el rubito de bote ha dicho alguna vez algo que sea real? Sólo estabas defendiendo a tu compañera de casa, nada más. Siempre metiéndose con nosotros, con Hermione especialmente… Se merecía la paliza que le has dado, aunque me hubiera gustado más pegarle yo personalmente.

–Ya bueno, imagino que sí. Después de todo, ella es una de tus mejores amigas –alegó Dean, el cual ya volvía a respirar tranquilo–. Me alegro de que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad y de que no se haya creado ningún mal rollo entre nosotros.

–¿Y? ¿Por qué debería haber sido así? –preguntó Ron–. En fin, tú dices que no te gusta Hermione y, como ya he dicho, te creo. En cualquier caso, y si ella te gustase de verdad, a mí no tendrías por qué darme explicaciones.

Sin embargo, Dean no lo creía así. El tono de voz de su amigo dejaba entrever que en realidad sí que estaba un poco molesto por ese tema. ¿Era debido a una simple amistad? O como le pasaba a él mismo ¿Podía deberse a algo más?

–¿Estás enamorado de Hermione?

–¿Qué si yo…? ¡No, claro que no! –se apresuró a contestar Ron–. Si salí en su defensa es por qué es como mi hermana Ginny. A ratos no las aguanto y me meto con ellas pero no me gusta que otros lo hagan ¿Me comprendes? A ver, Malfoy no debió insultar a Hermione llamándola sangre sucia pero el resto de cosas que dijo, en cierto modo tenía razón. Su pelo, sus dientes, son cosas que odio y también odio que…

Aquello era justo lo que Dean había buscado cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios. A medida que Ron trataba de justificarse, enumerando aquello que no soportaba de Hermione, sus propias ideas se iban aclarando. Y no le agradaba lo que estaba descubriendo.

Primero, por mucho que lo negase, Ron sentía por Hermione algo bastante más profundo que un fraternal afecto. Y segundo, Dean ahora estaba completamente seguro de que él también se sentía así.

* * *

><p>El descubrimiento de su amor por Hermione y el remordimiento de que esos nuevos sentimientos hacia ella rompiesen la amistad que le unía a Ron, propiciaron que esa noche y las noches siguientes sus sueños fueran una inconstante duermevela.<p>

Dean no sabía que era peor, si los ratos que pasaba despierto (en los que su cabeza le bullía hasta el punto de provocarle terribles dolores) o los ratos que dormitaba (que empezaban con sueños idílicos de Hermione y acababan convirtiéndose en un mal sueño).

–Eh Dean, despierta tío. Vamos hombre, no seas holgazán –le zarandeó una mañana un Seamus ya vestido y arreglado–. Que estamos a tres días de los exámenes. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de faltar a clase. Te espero abajo para desayunar.

–En seguida bajo –contestó éste todavía algo adormecido–. Gracias.

El "gracias" a Seamus por parte de Dean no era tanto por el hecho de haberle despertado, de muy mala manera, dicho sea de paso, sino más bien se debía a que le había librado de una pesadilla. Mientras se vestía, aún podía recordar la cara de Ron irrumpiendo completamente enfurecido en su boda de ensueño, gritándole que le había traicionado.

Cuando entró en el comedor, vio que había formado un gran revuelo. Aunque no sabía muy bien a que sería debido, supuso que era alguna buena noticia ya que todos, excepto los de Slytherin, parecían muy contentos.

–¡Dean, Dean, Dean! –al aludido le dieron ganas de contestar "¿Qué, qué, qué?" para que Seamus dejase de repetir su nombre–. ¡No te vas a creer lo que nos acaba de contar McGonagall! ¡Las mandrágoras ya están listas! Creo que todo el proceso hubiese sido más rápido si hubieran utilizado el hechizo Herbivicus.

–Imposible –intervino Neville–. La mandrágora es muy delicada y podría eso podría haber provocado que las plantas se secasen hasta pudrirse con lo que ahora no podríamos revivir a los petrificados. Supongo que ya dentro de unas horas los tendremos a todos aquí otra vez. Al igual que Ron, yo también pienso que Hermione se pondrá frenética cuando se entere de lo de los exámenes. No puedo esperar a verla bufar por toda la sala común pidiendo silencio para estudiar.

–Yo tampoco –contestó Dean.

En aquel momento, de la alegría de saber que pronto volvería a ver a Hermione, parte del nudo que oprimía su pecho se deshizo… para volver a rehacerse segundos después al pensar que jamás reuniría el valor de decirle a la cara lo que sentía por ella.

–Sí, sí todos nos alegramos está claro. Pero date prisa en desayunar Dean, que la clase doble con Lockhart y los de Ravenclaw empieza en menos de quince minutos –le apremió Seamus.

–No tengo hambre. Además acabo de recordar que olvidé mi libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la habitación –tras decir aquello salió corriendo con una sola idea en mente: ir a la enfermería y contarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESIONES<strong>

No le fue difícil llegar hasta allí sin ser visto. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el comedor, al igual que los profesores y Madame Pomfrey, que era quien verdaderamente le preocupaba que le pillara ya que las visitas a la enfermería aún continuaban estando prohibidas.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta, el bullicio lejano de alumnos por el pasillo que se dirigían ya sus respectivas clases, se apagó y la enfermería quedó sumida en un completo silencio. Donde antes se oían los gemidos de dolor de las personas ingresadas, ahora y a pesar de que había ocho pacientes, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dean. La sensación de estar en aquella habitación y no oír nada más que su respiración entrecortada por la carrera, le resultó perturbadora. Pero él no había olvidado el motivo por el que había ido allí y el tiempo con el que contaba era escaso, por lo que se apresuró en buscar a Hermione.

No le costó mucho encontrar la cama donde ella yacía, petrificada y completamente inerte. Aunque aún era posible ver la viveza que desprendían sus preciosos ojos castaños, éstos parecían mirar hacia un punto indeterminado del infinito. Casi como si estuviera muera.

–No. No está muerta –se obligó a decir Dean a sí mismo en voz baja–. Sólo está dormida y dentro de unas horas, despertará plácidamente de sus sueños como hacen las princesas de los cuentos muggle.

Al lado de la cama de Hermione, se fijó en que había una silla. Se acercó hacia ella y antes de sentarse, retiró un mechón rizado que caía sobre la cara de la chica, para así poder observar su rostro con más detenimiento.

La miró, y no supo qué decirle, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Pero el reloj de enfermería marcaba las nueve menos siete minutos y contando con que se necesitaban al menos dos para llegar corriendo a la clase en la otra punta del castillo, Dean disponía de apenas cinco minutos escasos.

Sólo cinco y eran su última oportunidad, no debía desaprovecharlos.

–Hola Hermione, como puedes ver he venido a verte. Pero no le digas nada a la señora Pomfrey porque me matará si se entera de que he estado aquí sin permiso. Sí, ya sé lo que piensas de lo de incumplir las normas aunque debes saber que es por una buena causa. Tengo una noticia excelente para ti. Bueno en realidad son dos, una buena y una mala.

»La buena es que dentro de nada podrás abandonar esta cama y la mala es que falta muy poco para que empiecen los exámenes. No te preocupes, he hecho una copia de mis apuntes y te los he guardado para ti. Aunque no tanto como tú, sabes que soy rápido copiando al dictado así que tienes una pila enorme de pergaminos esperándote.

»Pero te conozco bien y sé que eso no te consuela, que te agobiarás igualmente y que nos volverás la cabeza loca a todos siseando en busca de silencio, mientras ocupas toda la mesa de la sala común para ti sola y para tus libros de la biblioteca tratando de completar los apuntes que te dé.

»En realidad no me importa. De hecho, hasta echo en falta esas manías tuyas, como como las caras raras que pones con los ojos en blanco cuando algo te exaspera o que por las mañanas tardes siempre el doble en arreglarte que las otras chicas, empleándote a fondo para domar tu pelo salvaje. Nunca lo consigues porque siempre está enmarañado pero tú eres persistente y no te das por vencida.

»Además, a pesar de ello, siempre llegas puntual al desayuno. El desayuno… Qué puedo decir de cuando entras en el comedor con tu cara iluminada con tu media sonrisa mañanera que prodigas a todos, tratando de evitar a toda costa el mostrar tus dientecillos de conejo. No lo hagas, al contrario de lo que diga el idiota de Malfoy a mí me parecen adorables… Si hasta me peleé con él por ello, me peleé con él… por ti.

»Sí. Puede que esto te sorprenda aunque a estas alturas de mi discurso no debería. Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco y sé que por encima de todas mis divagaciones has podido comprender que lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que… Bueno, la razón por la que te echo tanto de menos…

Dean se detuvo. Hasta ese momento, había agradecido a los dioses el hecho de que Hermione estuviese petrificada ya que había podido soltar toda la parrafada del tirón, sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiese interrumpiéndole.

No obstante, al llegar a ese punto en el que ya se había pasado más de la mitad del tiempo del que disponía al principio, Dean se vio incapaz de continuar. Él era su propio freno. Tenía la boca seca, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, las manos le sudaban y su voz firme y decidida del principio, se había convertido en un hilillo casi tembloroso y titubeante. Estaba aterrado.

Tenía miedo de lo que vendría a continuación. Sabía que en cuanto dejase caer la bomba, no habría marcha atrás, pero decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y acabar lo que había empezado.

–Creo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti –susurró e inclinándose hacia Hemione, posó sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella, depositando en ellos un tierno beso.

Cuando se separó de ella, mirando fijamente a sus ojos dijo:

–Lo siento por el beso. Ha sido un impulso y estoy francamente arrepentido por ello. Aunque lo más probable es que debido a tu estado de coma extraño no recuerdes nada de lo sucedido hoy aquí Hermione. Es más, incluso a lo mejor ni siquiera has podido escuchar ni una sola de mis palabras. Lo cual no sé si en definitiva es bueno o malo para mí.

»También quiero que sepas que estoy un poco decepcionado, ¿sabes? Una parte de mí esperaba que este beso te despertará de tu letargo cual Bella Durmiente. No ha sido así. Puede que sea porque ni yo soy tu príncipe y ni tú mi princesa prometida.

»Pero no me daré por vencido porque todo lo que he dicho antes no era tanto una declaración de amor, era más bien una declaración de intenciones.

»Puede que no hoy, ni tampoco mañana pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, ocurrirá algo que cambiará para siempre nuestros destinos. Estoy plenamente convencido de ello.

»Y cuando el universo nos presente una oportunidad para estar juntos, yo estaré aquí. Esperándote.

El sonido de una jarra metálica cayendo al suelo, proveniente de la habitación contigua a la enfermería, alertó a Dean de que madame Pomfrey ya había regresado. El chico se asustó y se apresuró a salir de la estancia sigilosamente, procurando que no le viera la enfermera.

Sus cinco minutos a solas con Hermione se habían terminado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> ¿Te ha gustado el desenlace? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, me alegro de que sea así. No obstante, a algunos puede parecerles un tanto abrupto. Tenéis toda la razón. La culpa es de una cabecita loca (oséase, yo xD) que no midió bien el número de palabras del reto y se puso a escribir como si no hubiera mañana. __En serio, no sé por qué me dio por pensar que el límite eran 7.000. Ains... Con lo que tardó en llegarme la inspiración __al principio del reto __que me veía incapaz de llegar si quiera al mínimo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que después me tocaría reducirlo _hasta llegar justo, justo al límite máximo de 5.000 palabras no le habría creído y hasta l_e habría tachado de demente jeje._

_En como podéis ver el proceso de creación del fic fue un poco caótico porque, además del lío de las palabras que me costó entre otras cosas sacrificar el epílogo*, tuvo otros problemas como que no estaba permitido publicarlo por capítulos separados. No obstante, estoy muy contenta con el resultado final y espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho leyéndolo. ¡Gracias por la lectura!_

_***Respecto al epílogo, aunque obviamente no contaría para el reto, me gustaría comentar que tengo la intención de publicarlo en breve por si alguien tiene interés en saber como continuaba/acababa la historia originalmente. Saludos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra: Fotos para los fans de Dean y Hermione. <strong>__**Quitar los paréntesis de los enlaces (L**__**a última es muy graciosa xD)**_**_:_**

_h()t()t():/thepolestar().deviant()art.c()o()m/art/Hermione-and-Dean-23830063_

_h()t()t():/images2.()fanpop.c()o()m/images/polls/268000/268134_1247592556934_full.j()p()g_

_h()t()t():/memediary.c()o()m/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Harry-Potter-Dean-Ron-Hermione.j()p()g_


End file.
